LittLe giRLsS
by BRiNItA
Summary: Brenda will do whatever it takes to protect the one she loves the most...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i want yo to know i have not forgotten my other stories, i will update them as soon as I can, this is something I just wrote, I know is v short and not so well written but it'll get better I promise you, But PLS REVIEW!

"what are you doing?" asked Brenda, with a nervous voice, stepping into the nursery in the middle of the night.

"I just wanted to check on this little angel, go back to sleep, baby." answered the guy standing next to the crib.

"Did you hear crying or anything?" she asked him, wishing he would just leave her baby's room.

"No Brenda, I did not hear crying, relax, i was just checking... look how beautiful... just like her mother..."

"Well, maybe we should go back to our room."

"You go ahead. I'll stay a little while longer." he said, without taking his eyes off of the child. Brenda doubted for a second, she didn't want to leave him alone with her baby, but she didn't want to upset him either. She knew very well how violent he could turn.

choosing her words very carefully, and faking a smile, she said: "Honey, come on, I'm tired, and so is the baby. Come to bed with me..." As she said this, she walked towards him and reached for his hand, but he pushed her hand away with a very fast movement, while saying:

"I told you Brenda! I want to stay. Now, why don't you stop bugging me and my kid and go back to the room?"

"keep your voice down, you are going to wake..."

"I'll scream as much as I want! this is MY house! and you are MY wife!"

The baby started crying. Brenda thanked god for it, this kind of situations usually got out of hand. She felt scared, scared for her baby and scared for herself, but she had to stay in control of the situation, because if he noticed her fear, he would stop at nothing. She kept her eyes calmed and went to pick up her baby.

"Oh.. come now, mama's here..." She started to walk out, carrying her baby, but the guy tried to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking very angry. Brenda answered in her most strong voice, looking straight to his eye.

"I'm going to MY room to calm my daughter and don't you DARE follow." she turned around and walked out.

"Don't cry darling... it's ok Dylan, don't cry" She closed the door of her room at the end of the hall.


	2. two twins and a baby

when they rented the house, brenda had turned one room into a nursery for her baby. She didn't know it woul be a girl, as a metter of fact, she had had a strong feeling it would be a boy, so she had decorated it in green, yellow and a little blue. It was a lovely room, right as she had always imagined her first child room would look like. The were two huge windows from where you could see the street and the park. Brenda loved to sit there for hours, reading to her baby, cuz she knew babys could hear their parents voices even before they were born.

When she got home after the hospital, and she entered the nursery carrying her little girl in arms, she took a look around and decided it was perfect, even if she had done it for a boy. The place looked beautiful, and didn't want her daugther to have a regular all-pink room. So, the nursery stayed the like it originally was.

Because Brenda thought she would have a boy since the the first moment she found out she was preagnant, she had kept in mind all along that her son's name would be, in fact, Dylan. She had no reason for doing otherwise, after all, there was no other name which mant as much to her as Dylan, except maybe "Bandon", but it would be very confusing to have another "Brandon Walsh", because Brenda was a single mom, and this baby would have her own last name. She used to fantasaise about having twins, two boys, whom she could name "Brandon and Dylan" and then she'd laugh for hours realising how silly it would sound to her family and friends.

When her daugther was borned, she decided to call her dylan anyway. She had always loved that name, and it was the name of her father. If she could not have him, at least she could take his name.

Dylan Adrianne Walsh had been borned with the most beautiful dark eyes brenda had ever seen, very long eyelashes and the cutest little mouth. She had not brenda's white skin, she was a little taned like dylan, but she had brenda and brandon's beautiful nose, and her eyes were huge and always moving, like brenda's eyes, but as we said, they were not blue, unlike brenda's, they were deep and almost black, like dylan's,her eyebrows were perfect, and her hair was dark as her mother's.

"Adrianne. Adrianne Walsh... good name... for a perfect baby" Said Brandon, as he took her little nice in his arms and smiled at his sister, still lyring in the hospital bed.

"Her name is Dylan.. don't forget." said brenda, trying to smile back, eventhought she was beat after an hour of labor.

"I don't know how mom did this twice... in the same day... ALMOST at the same time.." she said.

"Yeah, she should have stoped with me and sent you back" Said Brandon jocking. He was still unable to take his eyes off of His nice. "But then again... I wouldn't have now with me the two ladys I adore more than anything..." He Faced Brenda and held her hand as he sat next to her on the bed. "I'm really proud of you Brenda..." He said smilling, full of admiration for his twin.

Brenda felt she was about to cry, she was so happy looking at her brother and her baby girl. "Thanks for everything Brandon... for being here today.. for taking care of us... this is the happiest day of my life" She said as she looked at her daugther, who was still in Brandon's arms. "I'm glad we can share it with you"

"Believe me Brenda, there was no way I'd miss this" Answered Brandon. "Besides, I am so relieved because... she looks just like me" He said, as he smiled and held Adrianne close to his face, so Brenda could see the resamblance.

"Yeah, right" Said Brenda amilling and taking her baby from Brandon's arms. "Like you could be that goodlooking"

Brandon: I just hope she takes after us, you know? I don't want her surffing or anything. I want her to have her uncle's brains... and her uncle's goodlooks... and my lovely character...

Brenda: Oh I see, and what do you expect her to take after me? her hair?

Brandon: No, I have better hair.

Bren hit Brandon playfully on the shoulder as they laughed.

Brandon: I don't know, I mean.. I can see her doing Shakespeare, and braking into labs... and eloping...

Brenda: From your mouth...

She said. Gazing at her baby tenderly.


	3. BaCkStage

Brenda was 26 years old when her daugther was borned. She had lived in London more than seven years. Three years after she got there, Dylan had come knocking to her door. She had been so sure they'd never get another chance.. but she had been wrong.

It took a lot from Dylan to convince her to to take him back. She was more than willing to be his friend, but she didn't want to be his lover. She was finally happy, the only time she had been happy without Dylan before was when she was with Stewart. But now that she thought about it, she had no doubt: she had not marry Stewart because, as much as she loved him, she would never be entirely his. She could never give herself entirely to another man, because a part of her will always belong to Dylan.

Later, when she and Dylan talked about it in London, he explained to her what he felt about Kelly... and Tony.

It was painful to Brenda hearing Dylan say how he had fallen in love with them, but at the same time, it turned out it was something she had been needing to hear all those years. Hearing from Dylan that, as much as Kelly had meant to him, their love could never be real, because Brenda had been the love of his life. With Brenda, he had sheared himself completely, and he would never be able of doing that againg with anyone but her.

One part of Dylan was always wanting her. Always yearning for Brenda. He could ignore that yearn even if it hurt, but he could never make it stop.

A week or so before he and Tony got married, Dylan apeared in the theatre where Brenda's play was showing. He went to her dressing room when the play was over to say hi. It was the first time they saw eachother in two years. Brenda couldn't believe her eyes...

"Hey Bren.." Dylan said. It was hard for him to speak, he had a lot in mind. As hard as he tried, he could not help to smile, the two past years had made Brenda even more beautiful, if posible.

Her hair, short to her shoulders the las time, went now all the way down to her breast. She was wearing a red halter dress, with no make up and no shoes, and there was something hanging in her neck: a silver medalion.

"I cannot believe you are here" Brenda said. She wanted to scream, she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hold him forever... but Brandon's phon call kept coming to her mind.

He was getting marry. He had found somebody else. He was happy. What was he doing there? Had he felt bad about asking Brandon to deliver the news and had come to tell her himself?

"Are you happy to see me?" Dylan wanted to know.

"I don't think 'happy' is a word big enough to describe all the feelings I have" They had not taken their eyes off of eachoter.

Dylan: good feelings?

Brenda: you know my feelings for you are always good.

Dylan took a few steps towadrs her, untill she was at the reach of his hand. Brenda's heart was beating faster and faster when he gave her the flowers he carried. He just handed them to her, without saying a word, without losing her gaze.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me?" he asked. His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I already did" Answered Brenda, catching her breath.

"No, you didn't. I did" Said Dylan in the same voice.

Brenda swallowed. She blinked twice, still gazing into Dylan's eyes. She knew what she wanted to do... will she have the courage? She took one little step, all the space between her and Dylan had disapeared.

Against all her senses she started to bealive Dylan was there to tell her everything was a mistake. He was not getting marry, he wanted her, he wanted to marry HER.

She felt happy. Actually happy. Dylan seemed happy too. Now she was sure he loved her.

She put her arms around him and huged him. She felt her blood heating with exitment. She listened his heart beating stronger and felt his arms around her too.

"Hi, Dylan" She whispered.

She felt an incredible joy just by saying his name. After two years, he was there to listen her calling his name. It was wonderful.

After that she just held his hand and took him to the couch. They sat there, one in front of another.

Dylan: did Brandon tell you?

Brenda: what dou you mean?

Dylan: my engagement.

Brenda: ...So... you ARE getting marry.

Dylan: ...yes... in short.

Brenda: I see... so why are you here? did you come to bring the invitation?

Dylan: I wanna know how you feel about it.

Brenda: well... I feel just fine, I mean... what did you expect?... do you really want to marry this girl?

Dylan: ...yes...

It would be impossible for me to even try to discribe what was going on in Brenda's world in that very moment. It had taken her five minutes to win and lose the love of her life once again. Everything was falling apart. What to do? Was she to be strong? ...Was she to be mad? ...Or was she to cry?

Dylan: ...unless you have something to say.

Brenda: I don't understand...

Dylan: do you have anything to say?

Brenda: ...are you happy with her?

Dylan: yes.

Brenda: the only thing I couldn't stand would be you to be unhappy. If this is what it takes you to be happy I will not get in your way.

Dylan: is that your way of telling me you are happy without me?

Brenda: I've been here almost two years. I'm fine. I don't think about you anymore...

Brenda looked down while saying this, so Dylan wouldn't notice her wet eyes.

Dylan: that's not true.

Brenda: why are you so sure?

Dylan: because you are wearing my medal, Bren.

Brenda looked at him for a few seconds. What was he trying to proove? She didn't think she'd be able to hold her tears any longer...

Brenda: I think you should go.

Dylan: is that what you really want?

Brenda: ...yes. It was nice of you to come, but if you are expecting me to cry and beg you to change your mind... it won't happen. This is probably the best thing for you to do, Dylan.

Dylan: ...you don't care. All this time... and you don't even care...

Brenda: ...Thank you for coming.

She stood up and walked away from him. Dylan did the same.

Brenda: goodbye Dylan.

Dylan: ...See you, Bren.

And with those words, he walked out of her life, forever.


End file.
